Despair
by Jinu-chan
Summary: They're all against him. He has no one on his side. Anzu, Honda, Jou and even Yami don't seem to care about him. Yugi's going to do something drastic, can Yami save him before it's too late? Chapter 6 is up! Notice Censor Change!
1. Misguided Memories

Disclaimers: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, 'cause if I did, I wouldn't have sold it to 4Kids Entertainment!  
Warning: No lemon in this chapter, that will come in one of the upcoming ones.  
A/N: Sorry for making Anzu the bad guy right now. I'll try to fix her up, but well, I'm not making any guarantees!   
  
~*~   
memory   
~*~.  
  
Chapter 1: Misguided Memories  
By Jinu chan  
  
'So how did it come to this?' a boy with tri-colored hair asked himself. He looked out the window of the train he was on. He wore a blue school uniform and a white shirt underneath.   
'It's so easy to move about without that thing around my neck,' he continued, 'he'll be happier without his 'light,' anyway. So will she...'  
  
~*~  
"You know, Yugi, I don't think it's going to work out, between us," a brown haired girl said.  
  
"W-why?" the one she was speaking to responded. He had hair in three shades, gold, a reddish maroon, and black.  
  
"Well, because I don't feel the same way about you. You love me, and I think we should just be friends."  
  
"That's all right, Anzu, except, could you tell me one thing?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you breaking up with me to be with Yami, alone?"  
  
There was a long silence. Anzu looked down at the floor. Yugi was completely correct. She wanted to tell him that he was, but she didn't want to hurt him. Yugi was so small and she considered him fragile. That was one of the reasons she preferred Yami to him. She tried to open her mouth, but the words didn't come. So, she just stood there.  
  
"I-I knew it! All those times we went out it was because you wanted to get closer to Yami, not me. Yami is me! How can you love him and hate me, Anzu? How?"  
  
"I don't know, okay? I just... he just..." She paused. Finally having the guts to say it, she did, "You are a weak little kid, Yugi! Yami is a strong man. He always fights your battles for you! Why would I want YOU when I could have HIM?" She gasped at what she said.  
  
Tears welled up in Yugi's eyes, he couldn't think straight. "You... you bitch!" he called before running away.  
~*~  
  
'Honda and Juo surly wouldn't care. This whole summer they couldn't find the time for me. Even grandpa wouldn't mind if I was gone...'  
  
~*~  
"Yugi, I have decided to start dating again," an old man with purple eyes to match Yugi's stated.  
  
"Really?" Yugi said, enthused. He wasn't all that excited, but he faked it for his grandpa's sake.  
  
"This is Koharu," he said, as a woman walked in. She was much younger than his grandfather, and Yugi thought it was strange to see such a huge difference in age. There was also something about her that he couldn't quite figure out.  
  
"Hello, Yugi, I've heard so much about you," she said, smiling.  
  
Days passed, and Koharu began to visit the Game Shop much more frequently. One day she stopped by while Yugi's grandfather was out.  
  
"Is he here?" she asked.  
  
"No, he went out for a while."  
  
"You're lying. You don't want me to be here."  
  
"What? He isn't here. Where did you come up with that?"  
  
"I can tell. You give me dirty looks. I just want to be happy with your grandfather."  
  
"I know," Yugi explained calmly, "I am sorry if you thought I was giving you dirty looks, but I wasn't."  
  
"Fine. Can you get me something to drink?" She asked with a skeptical look.  
  
'What's got into her?' Yugi wondered as he walked into the back room, to the kitchen. He picked up a glass, but when he heard a mysterious noise, he went back to investigate.  
  
Koharu was over at the cash register area, gabbing something. "What are you doing?" Yugi shouted.  
  
Her eyes sprang up, and she grabbed the last of the money and ran off. Yugi decided not to call the police, since his grandfather knew her. He went to go find him.  
  
An hour later he returned, his search bringing no avail. He was shocked to see his grandpa waiting for him.  
  
"Oh good, you're back, I need to tell you about what happened today."  
  
"No need, Yugi, Koharu already told me."  
  
"She did? Good! Than everything's okay now."  
  
"No, give me the money you took."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Koharu said she saw you take the money from the cash register right after she left here."  
  
"But, I didn't! She took it when I went to get her a drink!" Yugi cried, outraged.  
  
"Don't lie, Yugi, just give it back."  
  
"I didn't take it!"  
  
"Oh, I see, you already spent it! Then you will have to work it ALL off. Go to your room, you are grounded."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"But nothing, go. I'm having dinner with Koharu here."  
~*~  
  
'That was a joke. I should have known better than to think grandpa'd listen to me. But then, even Yami started acting weird. First he started acting nervous, or at least feeling apprehensive, but then it got much worse...'  
  
~*~  
"Where are you going, so late, Yami?"  
  
"Out to think, aibou," he responded. He could have been Yugi's twin if it weren't for his height and slightly different hair.  
  
"You've been going 'out to think' every night for the past week. Stay in to think, or talk to me," Yugi offered.  
  
"No, I must go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..." he struggled. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to lie to his light, but he also didn't want to tell him where he had been going for the past few days. "I need the air. After all that time in my Spirit Room, at night, most of all, I need fresh air."  
  
"Alright," Yugi said reluctantly. He knew that he was being lied to, straight out, so he decided to follow him.  
  
Yami left the house, and unknown to him, Yugi was on his tail. He walked swiftly, obviously trying not to attract attention. Yugi easily pursued him. Suddenly, almost without warning, he turned down a street, and seemed to have disappeared. Yugi didn't give up, and after a few minutes, he spotted his darker half down at the end of the road, near a mansion.   
  
He knocked on the door three times, and it was opened immediately. The owner of the estate, Seto Kaiba, walked out. He couldn't hear them as they spoke, until Yugi got within earshot.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked Yami.  
  
"Yes, I had Anzu screaming last night."  
  
"You were that bad?"  
  
"You could put it that way, or maybe I was that good..."  
  
Seto chuckled, and Yugi just stared blankly. Yugi was disgusted with his darker half. 'What else could they have been doing? He must have had sex with her!' Yugi reasoned.  
  
"Well, Yami, you should come in, we have lots to talk about."  
  
"Yes, especially my aibou." Yugi began to walk away as he spoke, "I don't know how much longer I can..." and that was all he heard.  
~*~  
  
'Ha, and all that time I thought I was special to him,' Yugi thought bitterly, ' Well, soon enough... It'll be all over with...'  
  
"Next stop," a woman on the PA system blared, "Shinjuku park."  
  
'Yeah, they'll all be better off without me...'  
  
***~***  
That's it for chapter one. I didn't know where Yu-Gi-Oh took place, so I just stuck him in a place with everything I need.  
Please Review. 


	2. Extreme Measures

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But I do own... your soul! Wait a minute, no I don't!  
  
Warning: The Lemon is coming in two or three more chapters (most likely chapter 4)!  
  
A/N: Lesse! (Let's see) this chapter can depress you a little. I was going to make it a hell of a lot longer, but I wanted to change perspectives, so I added more details. The next chapter should be the last angsty one, I hope, it's depressing me, too.  
  
/blah/ is Yugi talking to Yami without saying anything out loud.  
//blah// is Yami talking to Yugi, without saying anything out loud.  
(That's what other people do, I don't mean to rip it off, but it is the simplest way! Gomen!)  
  
Chapter Two: Extreme Measures  
By: Jinu chan  
  
Yami was extremely excited. He couldn't wait to tell his light about the good news. Although he was sure his emotions of anxiety were getting through, Yugi didn't seem to notice. In actuality, his other half had seemed extremely depressed the past couple of days. It wasn't a rarity to see the little one sit by himself, staring at the night sky or down at the dewy morning grass. Yugi had seemed withdrawn and slightly agitated with him, as well.  
  
'Tonight will change that,' he thought to himself, 'once I tell, he'll be sure to feel better. I am sure it was because of that breakup we had with Anzu. Or maybe it was because of the way his grandpa was acting. That Koharu sure is trouble. Besides her, his friends have been quite busy. I am sure that all he is feeling is some loneliness.'  
  
He walked over to Yugi's bed, to sit down. He knew it was going to be a long day. The preparations were coming along, but there was still a drawback. Yami wasn't sure how he was going to get Yugi out of the house. With him being grounded, there was a slight problem. If his grandpa didn't let him out, he would have to sneak out of the house as quickly and quietly as possible. He needed to take Yugi there, in order to make everything perfect. Yami looked up, 'I will have this happen, even if Yugi doesn't agree, I must tell him.'  
  
Bored on the bed, Yami went to walk around the house. The game shop downstairs was closed, because no one was there to run it. Yugi wasn't permitted to because he was grounded, and his grandfather was running errands. The kitchen was freshly stocked with new foods. Yami put away all of the cleaned dishes, and continued on his tour. He went to the family room, next. The TV and VCR were the same ones that Yugi had had when he first dueled Pegasus. The room, slightly darkened reminded him of the shadow realm, and how quickly he could travel through it, going to any point in the world.  
  
Yami completed the expedition by returning to Yugi's room. The room was so neat and organized. Everything had it's own place. Yugi didn't like too much clutter, and even in the summer, the room was impeccably clean, even the trash can seemed to have some sort of sparkle to it today, almost like something inside of it was glowing. Yami sat on one of the chairs in the room when an odd thought came to him, 'where IS Yugi?'  
  
He retraced his path around the house quickly, each step making him even more nervous than the last. Yugi never ducked out on a punishment, even when he didn't commit the crime. It was against his way of life. One time when he had accidentally spilled something on the rug, he stayed up in his room even after he was told to come out, and he was forgiven early. He did his whole punishment first. He wanted to wipe the slate clean each time.  
  
Yami had checked the whole house, top to bottom except for one room. 'Why would he be in here?' he wondered as he walked into his grandfather's room. He went across the room. "Yugi?" he asked. "This isn't funny." He opened the closet, but there was no Yugi. He decided that the last place he could be was under the bed, hiding from his darker half. Yami crawled underneath it, but couldn't find him. He crawled out, but hit his head on the way up. Something fell off of the bed on impact, and after he was done rubbing the new bruise, he read it.  
  
"Grandpa, I'm so sorry I left. Honestly, I didn't want to leave my punishment, but I just can't take it anymore. I'm sorry I don't have the guts to face my problems anymore. It's almost as though everyone is against me, anyway. I just wish you knew that even if you were wrong, I still loved you. I'm sorry for making any of you sad, but I doubt I will, considering the way you've been. I know I am taking the coward's way out, but maybe, in my death, you will all find some sort of happiness, at least that's what I think you all should do.  
All my love,  
Yugi"  
  
Yami stared at the paper, unbelieving. Yes, it was Yugi's handwriting, there was no doubt. It couldn't have been anyone else, he knew that it was himself who Yugi was mad at. What had he done to drive him away? Why was he giving up without facing him? What had he done wrong?  
  
//Yugi?// he cried. He hoped that there would be some sort of response. Communicating with his light in that way had never been a problem even in distances. But Yugi might just ignore him anyway. //Can you hear me?//  
  
/Leave me alone Yami, I'm busy right now./  
  
//Where are you?//  
  
/That is none of your concern./  
  
//You should be at home.//  
  
/Why? I didn't steal that money./  
  
Yami was getting flustered. He couldn't figure out anything by Yugi's tone of voice or inflection. He decided to return to his spirit room. He entered it, but there was something missing. Yugi wasn't wearing the millennium puzzle, his spirit room was useless without it. He realized that that was the glimmer in the trashcan in his room.   
  
//Why aren't you wearing the puzzle.//  
  
/Because I don't want you to get inside my head anymore. We aren't one in the same like we used to be. I don't need you to come out and help me./  
  
Yami was shocked by the cold attitude Yugi was giving him. He didn't known what had gotten into his little light, but it was definitely not good. He just wanted to be there by his side. //Please just tell me where you are.//  
  
/You'll just come here./  
  
//Yes, and I will go there and get you. I have to stop you before you make a horrible mistake and do something that we would all regret.//  
  
/You... you found the note?/  
  
//Yes.//  
  
/You'd be happier that way anyway. Guess what? It's too late, anyway, the train just stopped, and I am getting off. This is it, Yami. I'm done with this. No more. It ends here. Now, please excuse me or I'll be the last one./  
  
//Yugi...//  
  
Yami thought about Yugi. Where would he go to do the unthinkable? Where would he go? Where? A thought flashed in his mind. Even if he knew where Yugi was, he wouldn't get there in time to save him. The thought made him sick inside. He needed to hep him, but he couldn't even get there. Yugi sounded too serious, and his actions seemed to have been thought out, and perhaps even calculated. Yugi wasn't the type of person who woke up one day and said, "I think I'll kill myself." He was going to do it, and there wasn't going to be any stopping him.  
  
The pharaoh needed to help his light side. He needed to be there with him. There wasn't any question in his mind, he would do anything necessary to save that side. He would not fail.  
  
***~***  
That's it for this chapter. It would have been longer, but I want the upcoming scene from Yugi's POV more than Yami's.  
Don't forget to review!  
~J 


	3. Courage or Idiocy?

Disclaimer: uyay-igay-ohway isway otnay inemay! (Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine! In Pig Latin, old skool style)  
  
Warning: Sorry! Sorry! A lemon real soon, I promise! How about the next chapter or the one after that?  
  
A/N: Well, there's still a little more sad stuff to get through first, but by the end of 5 it will be more upbeat! (Before I said this chapter was it) I'm sorry I made all you reviewers sad before, and that it took me a couple of days to get this out! The (#) should be read at the end of the story, as they are just side notes! OK, Here I go!  
  
Chapter Three: Courage or Idiocy?  
By: Jinu chan  
  
Yugi got off the train, and began walking towards his end. Shijuku Park. He had come here many times with Yami, and admired the view on the bridge. Now that same bridge would be the end of his little life.  
  
The walk was a short one, but, it still gave him time to reflect on what he was going to do, and why it had come to this.  
  
'No, I don't want to die,' he reasoned with himself, 'but they'd all be better off without me. I mean, they are my friends, I guess. I should be trying to make them as happy as possible. But then again, I don't want to be around when Yami announces he's still going out with Anzu. Am I being selfish? No, enough people want me gone, anyway. They'd all be better off. It's not like I'm doing this so "they'll be sorry once I'm gone," I want them to be happy. Yes, at first they may be upset, but, once that passes, they'll realize it's not so bad without that kid bothering them. Yeah, that's it. I mean they will be sad, but then, little by little they will understand why I did what I did, and they will be very happy. I mean, they'll still have Yami, and he is so similar to me.'  
  
He continued trying to rationalize his odd behavior. He told himself that him that not being around would give his grandfather more freedoms. It wasn't even like he was his kid anyway. Honda and Juo would be fine, as well as Mai, Anzu and Ryou. Yami might need some time to get over it, but Anzu would be there for him with open arms. He decided it was all okay as he arrived at the park.  
  
//Yugi, please just tell me where you are!//  
  
/Still at it, Yami,/ he replied coldly, /I thought you would have given up by now. Look, you can stop acting so concerned. I know that you'd be better off with Anzu, anyway. I'm doing this for you and all of my friends. I can't understand why you feel the need to stop me. I do know what I am doing, although, you must not./  
  
//Yugi, I care about you. I don't want to see you throw your life away over something... someone as useless as me!//  
  
/Please, Yami. I'll laugh so hard I'll FALL off the bridge! I know you may think you care about me, but come on./ Yugi was so calm and collected in his conversation, but in all actuality, he couldn't keep it up. His main idea was that 'If Yami's pissed at me when I die, he'll get over it faster, and be able to move on and be happy... even if he's with Anzu.' /You know that's only because you were with me for so long, apart, we... you can get used to it./  
  
Yugi paused a few minutes, leaning on a tree waiting. Oddly enough, Yami didn't reply to Yugi, and the little one sighed in relief. He was happy he didn't have to continue being so cruel to his other half. He hated acting like that, so arrogant and almost evil. It didn't suit him, and he knew it. However, he also knew that the only way to get anyone to back off is to act firm and stand strong, and he knew that Yami was the hardest person to get to back off.  
  
Yugi began walking over a bridge. Under it was a rather large lake. Yugi reflected for a moment. 'Drowning, huh? I knew I was going to do this from the start, but it still doesn't seem right. Well, I can't buy a gun, and I'm too wimpy to slit my wrists. So it makes sense. Anyway, I wouldn't want grandpa to see me like that. Overdosing on pills can be scary if someone finds you while you are reacting, and that doesn't leave to many more options. I guess that this is the easiest way, although it isn't the quickest. It will have to do.'  
  
He thought for a moment. He didn't know the first thing about swimming, and he could barely stay afloat to begin with. The only time he had ever swum well was when his blond friend jumped in the ocean to get the Exodia cards that had been thrown overboard a ship. Something had came over him, and he just went for it. He was lucky to even survive, rather than save the cards. He barely pulled his friend out of that mess. Later on in the year, when he had fallen in a pool, he had to be rescued by Juo. Still, he looked back to his swimming lessons as a kid. The instructor said he didn't have enough boyishness (1) or something like that, and that he would have a hard time floating. The best he could do was stay on the shallow end of the pool where he could stand, the instructor said the same thing.  
  
He looked over the edge. It was a long fall. He'd have time to think about what he was doing, as well as time to regret it. That was just the way he thought, though. There was no way around it. He also knew that it would be just his luck to jump and be contacted by Yami at the same time. There would be no way to stop the words from coming, so he would just listen as he took his final breaths, and perhaps pretend like everything was alright as he splashed into the water below.  
  
Yugi thought back to good times with all of his friends. He didn't want to leave them, but wasn't that a selfish way to act? Maybe, or maybe not, he was starting to get himself confused. He knew what everyone would tell him if he had told them he was planning on taking his own life. "No, we don't want you to go, we love you!" But that seemed like the standard answer... unless... could they really feel that way? Was it possible that his friends would rather be upset, and keep him alive, than happy without him? It didn't make any sense. Then again, he would not be happy if Yami went off and died, even if it was to make him happier.  
  
All of his thinking just brought more confusion, as he looked once more over the edge. Yugi didn't consider himself a stupid boy, but was he really just misguided? No. This had to be the correct thing to do. If he were gone, they WOULD be better off... wouldn't they?  
  
'I knew I would begin to regret my choice if I stopped. I just have to do it, and then, everything will be all right if I do. Yami will be happy, Anzu would be happy, and Koharu would definitely be happy! I just have to push myself to the edge, and then I will be alright, then I will do it, then-'  
  
"You shouldn't stand so close to the railing, you could fall and get hurt. My mommy said it's dangerous over there," a young girl said, looking at Yugi. Her blond pigtails bouncing as she ran over to him. She smoothed out her pink jumper and looked up at him  
  
"Um, I know, thanks," he replied softly. He didn't know how to react to the girl who suddenly came out of nowhere.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to move?"  
  
"No, I don't think I will."  
  
"Why not?" the girl asked puzzled. He was a big kid, he should know not to play near railings or other dangerous things.  
  
Yugi looked at the girl. She was so young, and didn't know of any of the pains of life. She didn't know of the heartache of being hated or anything of what it felt like to bring sadness to so many others. 'How lucky, to be like that...'  
  
"Mister, why aren't you going to move?" she repeated.   
  
"Because I won't have any accidents." The girl's eyes widened. They were similar in color to Seto's, but so kind and so big. She seemed to be amazed that a big kid would be sure that he wouldn't have an accident or fall.  
  
"Are you sure?" she wondered, asking quietly.  
  
"Yes," he replied, silently adding, 'If I fall, it will be of my own will.'  
  
"Amai? Where are you?" an older female voice called. (2)  
  
"Coming, mommy!" She turned to Yugi, "Good-bye, Mister, be careful!"  
  
"I will," he called after her. Her pigtails once again flopping up and down as she ran.  
  
'So, is she the last one to hear my voice?' he asked himself as he leaned over the railing again. It seemed almost repetitive, and he waited to see if there would be another interruption. None came.  
  
He sighed, he almost wanted someone to come running down the street begging him not to do it. But no one knew. Yami did, but he had no idea where to even start looking, and would have a hard time making it there. Yugi knew that it was a nice half-hour run to the park, and that was why he took the train, it made a direct stop, first at the bank, and then at the park.  
  
"This is it," he said aloud. "Goodbye." He stood up on the railing, and jumped.  
  
The fall was as he expected it, long. However, he cleared his mind as he dropped down and down. He didn't know what to expect, and he saw fun parts of his life dance in front of his eyes. Solving the Millennium puzzle, getting the Dark Magician card, beating his grandfather at Duel Monsters for the first time, making friends with everyone. His vision blurred as tears began to form. He wasn't sure what he wanted anymore.  
  
He saw something odd just before he entered the waters. He could barely make out the form of a body through his teary eyes.  
  
/YAMI?!/ he cried, hitting the water below. The liquid felt like it was pulling him down, and even though it was summer, the water was at most 50 degrees F. He had taken a deep breath before splashing, but his little lungs were already begging for air.  
  
Almost immediately after splashing down, he heard the water break again. He looked up, but couldn't see high enough to see what had followed him in. He was sinking fast, and panicking as well, which doesn't help one to float.  
  
//Hold on Yugi!// a familiar voice called to him.  
  
Finally, not being able to control himself, he let his mouth open, and with that, let all of the air escape. Now his lungs burned for air, and he realized that he was wrong. He couldn't control his thoughts anymore, and so what he meant to say to himself, he said to Yami. /I don't want to die, even if I am being selfish/. He struggled to keep his eyes open, but darkness encroached on them. He though he had heard something but he couldn't make it out. Little by little his world faded into nothingness, until all he was left with was black.  
  
***~***  
(1) Buoyancy was the correct word, Yugi just forgot. (I had to lighten up the scene)   
(2) Amai is Japanese for sugary, like the taste.  
  
Well, that's all for now. So sorry for the cliffhanger! Honest! I hate them, too! I am already in the process of writing the next chapter, so please don't kill me; it will be out soon! Maybe even today, if I have the time! Oh, and I expect it to be VERY short, because I was originally going to put it in this one.  
Gomen!  
~J 


	4. If He Had Only Knew

Disclaimer: Woofy woof roof bark! Howl, bark yelp! (Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I'm not making any money!)  
  
Warning: No lemon in this chapter, because it's so short!  
  
A/N: This is gonna be short, I bet! It's all uphill from here... unless... hehehe! (Maybe or maybe not, I haven't decided what to do with this, but I'm sure you don't care what this says, you want to know what's up with Yugi!)  
  
Chapter Four: If He Had Only Knew...  
  
Yami jumped into the water, following his light. He saw the look of terror on his eyes as he fell, and knew that he was rethinking his choice. As he splashed into the water, he had called his name, which had surprised the Game King.  
  
He swam down, following Yugi, as he plummeted through the water. //Hold on Yugi,// he called desperately.  
  
He was sinking so fast, that it almost didn't seem natural. The little one's eyes shot open, as he tried to focus on him, to no avail.  
  
Then Yami saw it, Yugi buckled. He couldn't hold his breath anymore, and he released his air. Bubbles flew up, to the surface of the lake. /I don't want to die, even if I am being selfish,/ Yugi said to him.  
//Yugi, God! Don't die on me!// he cried, as he watched the small one's eyes flutter shut. He couldn't believe what Yugi had just said.  
  
//Yugi!// he begged. // Open your eyes and fight!// There was no response.  
  
Yugi's body began to float up slightly, and Yami quickly retrieved it. //Hang on, aibou!// He was soon swimming quickly to the top of the lake. Yami, himself, was also running out of breath, and he knew that Yugi's time was running out.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Yugi and Yami were back on solid ground, and Yami was over him. He felt for a pulse. Nothing. He felt again. Still nothing. With a desperate look in his eyes he checked again. Tears were threatening to fall, and as he was about to move his hand to the other arm, he felt something. A weak pulse.  
  
But Yugi wasn't breathing, and his time was running out. Yami didn't have too much of a clue on CPR, so he thought back. Yugi used to watch all kinds of TV shows. He couldn't remember where to pump his hand, but he did remember something else.  
  
He held his light's nose and breathed deeply into his mouth. He tried again, to no avail. People who had seen Yami drag him out were running around, calling for help. Oddly enough, Seto arrived on the scene and ran over to Yami.  
  
"What happened?" Seto asked, an obvious concern in his voice.  
  
"He jumped, I couldn't get to him quick enough. He has a faint pulse, but he isn't breathing," Yami said barely holding it together. It was the most frantic he had ever been before in his life.  
  
"Aren't you doing chest compressions?" Seto said calmly.  
  
"I don't know how many to do, so I'm just trying this." He breathed in Yugi's mouth again.  
  
Seto almost sighed, but started chest compressions. He thanked God that he had taken that optional CPR course in Gym the previous year. He counted to ten, pushing on Yugi's chest hard as he said each number, and then had Yami try the mouth-to-mouth again, for ten seconds at a time.  
  
Each time Yami came up, it was all he could do to keep from crying. He looked into his aibou's face. It was pale, almost white, and his lips were a slight shade of purple. His hair was bogged down from the water, and his golden bangs were plastered to his face. He looked almost ghastly.   
  
A young girl walked up to the two, who were hard at work attempting to save Yugi. She gasped looking down at him.  
  
"Mister are you okay?" she cried.  
  
"What?" Seto asked, as Yami began, "Who are you?"  
  
"Amai."  
  
Yami got up, "What are you doing here, little girl."  
  
Amai looked to the ground and started to cry. "I told him! I told him not to play too close to the edge; I told him it was dangerous! Why didn't he listen?"  
  
She began to cry as Yami went back to his aibou. Seto tried to comfort her, but she was already on the ground crying. Her mother arrived, and it was obvious that she didn't trust strangers in the least.  
  
"What are you doing Amai?"  
  
"That's the boy I told not to play near the edge!"  
  
"Get over here, now!"  
  
"Okay, mommy," she replied, looking down. She dried her eyes and stood up, rather depressed. "Good luck she whispered," as she went to her mother.  
  
Amai's mom saw the concern in her eyes, and so she let her stay and watch the two worked on the half-dead boy. She was scared her daughter wouldn't witness a miracle-but a tragedy.  
  
It seemed like a lifetime until something happened. People began to crowd around the heroes and the boy. They all looked down and watched the two trying so desperately to save the little one's life.  
  
Seto counted off his compressions again, "Four. Five. Six-" suddenly Yugi's body jeered and convulsed. He began coughing, and gagging.  
  
Yami helped turn him on his side, and patted his back, aiding him in coughing out all of the water in his lungs. A crowd began to cheer, as Yugi sat up. Amai sighed and her mother smiled.  
  
"Guys?" he asked in a raspy voice.  
  
"We're here for you," Seto answered with an unusual kindness about him.  
  
"Oh aibou, we were so worried."  
  
"Ya- Yami -"  
  
"You are okay!" a little girl cried, interrupting his thought.  
  
"Hey, it's you," Yugi said, looking at the little girl. "I guess you were right!"  
  
"Yeah!" she replied, a big smile on her face. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at her mother.  
  
"Okay, Amai, it's time to go home," her she told her daughter, and they both left.  
  
The crowd disbanded rather quickly, after many people thanked God, and patted Seto and Yami on their backs. Soon the three were alone.  
  
"How'd you know I was here, Yami, and how did you get here in time?" Yugi asked, coughing a little more.  
  
"You shouldn't talk..." His dark replied, then he sighed, "When you said 'bridge,' I figured out where you were. I got here quickly by traveling through the Shadow Realm. I willed myself to you, by focusing on your pain."  
  
Yugi looked at him, "Wha-," he asked.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"Oh," was all that the little one said, before closing his eyes.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami asked, frightened.  
  
"He's just asleep, Yami. I don't blame him, he was so close to dying before we got him back. Seems like a miracle."  
  
"I thought we had lost him, Seto."  
  
"Me too, but now I know why you feel the way you do."  
  
"If only I had told him sooner, none of this would have happened. He would have known that at least we cared."  
  
"How could either on of us have known?"  
  
"I don't know..." Yami replied. He knew that Seto was right, but something inside of him said 'It's all your fault!'  
  
Suddenly they heard sirens, and without warning, Yami grabbed Yugi.  
  
"What are you doing? That's just an ambulance!"  
  
"Yugi's okay now, isn't he?" Yami asked with some suspicion in his voice.  
  
"Well, yeah, but they might want to take them to the hospital..."  
  
"Yeah, where they'll ask him how he wound up in the lake."  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"Seto, Yugi's honest, he'll say that he was trying to kill himself, then, not only will everyone find out, but he'll have to go to a doctor!"  
  
"I guess you are right," Seto replied, "Come one, I'll give you a ride home. Will I be seeing you tonight?"  
  
"If you do, it will be me and him," Yami said, motioning his finger towards Yugi.  
  
"Good, I'm sure that would do him a world of good," Seto replied, never with any type of voice but a kind one.  
  
They got in the car, Yami in the back holding Yugi as they drove off. His color was not good, but it was far from bad, and he was alive. Who could ask for anything more?  
  
***~***  
Did you honestly think I would KILL Yugi? Shame on you! (Wow, that wasn't too short!) The next chapter is an uplifting one, attempting to wrap up all of the problems Yugi had with his friends. I don't know how far it will go after I lemon it. It could either be long or short, I haven't decided. It will probably depend on the amount of Homework I get in the next few weeks. I also may take more time updating now, because there's no impending death to worry you with!  
~J 


	5. Chocolate Milk and Gummi Worms

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh do you think I'd be writing a fanfic?  
  
Warning: You already know what I'm gonna tell you...  
  
A/N: You guys really like me?! Wow, I feel so... so... happy! Thanks to all my reviewers! Sorry about the HUGE delay in getting this chapter out. I had wrote half of it in school, and neglected to type it up, then I bought Kingdom Hearts and came up with ideas for that... SORRY! The big question is "When will she get the next chapter out?" because I have so much homework - memorization! The problem is that the next chapter was supposed to be a lemon... and now, I can't put it here. Mediaminer is also being mean to me and I can't log on, so... for now, when chapter 6 comes out, if I have no where to put it, I'll post a chapter saying to e-mail me for it.  
  
Chapter Five: Chocolate Milk and Gummi Worms...  
By Jinu-chan  
  
The ride home was agonizingly long. The traffic was horrendous and the pedestrians were standing in the street. Even though the park wasn't far from Yugi's home, it took a good half-hour to get home.  
  
Yami held his aibou as the little one slept, unaware of the conversation going on in the car.  
  
"You have got to tell him," Seto argued.  
  
"I... I know. I have to, but I don't want to push him away from me. I don't want him to be scared of me."  
  
"You should take that risk, in my opinion. He thinks that no one cares, Yami, when it's completely the opposite."  
  
"Well, Seto, when will you talk to him?" Yami asked critically.  
  
"After you. He is so much closer to you. He may actually care for you. His feelings for me, on the other hand..." he trailed off, silently cursing himself.  
  
"Seto..." Yami responded sadly. His light would probably like Seto more than him, anyway. Who would want an ancient pharaoh, when they could have him?  
  
He sighed, looking down at his light. 'At least Yugi's alright,' he thought as he saw him shift positions in his lap. He curled himself up, almost like a puppy, cradled by the larger one's arms. Suddenly a stupid grin appeared on Yami's face. He was content with the world once more.  
  
"After we get home," he said, "I'll tell him then."  
  
Seto smiled to himself after seeing Yami's goofy smirk in his mirror. That one small thing made him very happy. But this wasn't about him, as long as Yugi was happy, it didn't really matter who he chose to be with. The worst thing would be explaining a different relationship.  
  
Finally the car pulled up at Yugi's residence. Yami stepped out of Seto's car, holding his treasure closely. The little one was starting to shuffle his position again, and Yami all but dropped him.  
  
"That was close!" Seto exclaimed, watching Yami trying to regain his composure.  
  
"... yes. Thank you for the ride, Seto."  
  
"Any time. When will I see you next."  
  
"If everything goes well - tonight."  
  
"Don't push him."  
  
"I wouldn't. Ever. You should know that."  
  
"I do. See you."  
  
"Bye," Yami replied, deciding it was best not to wave. He carried the small one in the house and laid him on the couch.   
  
The Game King sat there, staring at his other half, waiting for him to open his eyes. Nothing was happening, though, and Yugi's grandfather would be back within the hour. Deciding that Yugi was best out of sight, he carried him once more, this time to his room. He could always explain that he had gone to take a nap.  
  
"Yugi..." he said quietly, looking at the little one again. He couldn't stop. His color had returned and he looked almost angelic, the way he was sleeping. Yugi sighed in his sleep, and mumbled something inaudible.   
  
Yami almost fell over when he saw his light begin to stir. The little one pushed himself up into a sitting position, and leaned on his hands. He then brought one hand forward for a second to wipe the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
He yawned slightly, smiling. "Good morning."  
  
"Y-yugi! You're okay!" Yami almost screamed.  
  
"... yeah, why wouldn't I be? Why am I here? What happened?" he asked with a questionable look in his eyes.  
  
Yami looked away depressed beyond belief at what he knew would happen. It could happen either one of two ways, either Yugi would never remember what he did, and he would repress the action, or any time now he would remember, feeling crushed and asking himself 'why, why did I do that?' Either way, Yami didn't like it.  
  
Realization hit Yugi, like a ton of bricks. His spirited smile was washed a way by a look of panic and sorrow mixed together. His once colored checks had reverted to a color similar to the one they were at the park earlier, and tears welled up in his big, purple eyes.  
  
"Y-you. You saved me? I-I should be dead right now..." he said holding the tears back.  
  
Yugi stared at the wall angrily. He tried to keep the tears from coming, and was only barely succeeding. He tried to avoid looking at his alter ego because he knew that all the respect the pharaoh may have had for him was gone. Mostly, he was worried that that now Yami hated him. He wouldn't blame him if he did, but he was still worried. He couldn't help shutting his eyes in an attempt to stop his tears, but he didn't expect to hear a voice.  
  
//Yugi, are you okay?// a concerned Yami asked.  
  
/No... you had to come and rescue me again. I called out to you when I should have fell silent. Why? Why didn't I just die?/ those tears now fell even from his closed eyes, and his sobs could be heard in the depths of his own mind, as well as Yami's.  
  
Yami felt his heart jump into his throat. He wasn't sure of what to do, be he decided to try. //Maybe, you didn't want to die?//  
  
/No, I did. I really did, I'm sure of it./  
  
//Listen Yugi, I've been debating whether or not to tell you this, but I have to. You see, I heard you talking to yourself, and you said you didn't want to die.//  
  
/You... heard me?/  
  
//Yes, I'm sorry, but I don't know how I heard. Wanting to live isn't a selfish thing. Especially when others want you to live also.//  
  
/You would be happier without me, though. You could spend your time with Anzu, instead of your weak other side,/ Yugi said matter-of-factly. He wasn't trying to make Yami feel guilty, he honestly believed what he was saying was true.  
  
"What?" Yami said out loud. Yugi's eyes snapped open, slightly fearful as he saw the pharaoh's eyes turn darker.  
  
"You are still with her. You don't need to hide it," Yugi said sadly, smiling on the outside, but crying on the inside.  
  
"What?" Yami repeated. He was so hurt that the little one would think of him that way. He never doubted Yugi, and he didn't think Yugi should doubt him.  
  
"You... you are!" Yugi said with more confidence, "And if I wasn't around, you could be with her! Then you wouldn't have to feel guilty, either."  
  
"Yugi, I am outraged! For you to think that way about me. It's unbelievable that you lack trust in me. I mean, look at all we've been through together. To think I would lie over something so trivial! When you told me what she said, I broke up with her immediately. She started yelling at me about it, but I didn't care! I wanted what was best for you! I would never, ever hurt you intentionally."  
  
The little one looked down. Yami was telling the truth, and he had been for all that time. However, there was still Juo, Honda and grandpa who didn't care too much about him at all. Jumping was still justified... right?  
  
"... Yami. I am so sorry to have ever doubted you. I was just... what you said to Seto. I just assumed..."  
  
"Ah. So you did follow me to the Kaiba Estate the other night. I am sorry you did that. It was never my intention to keep that from you."  
  
"It's okay, Yami, I shouldn't have followed you," Yugi said smiling again.  
  
Yami smiled back at his light. It was going t be alright.  
  
A few minutes passed of silence. It was a surprisingly comfortable silence, in which dark and light were both perfectly content. The silence may have been longer, but Yugi's stomach decided it was a fine time to interrupt.  
  
He blushed slightly. "Uh, I guess it's time to eat," he said grinning.  
  
"I think so," Yami replied, "Let's go see what there is for you to eat."  
  
They walked to the kitchen quickly and upon arrival, Yugi raided the fridge.  
  
"Aha!" the little one shouted in glee. He held a chocolate syrup bottle up with great satisfaction. "This should be just enough."  
  
Yami grabbed the bottle. "It's half full!"  
  
"So," Yugi said not understanding Yami's distaste. He grabbed the milk and checked the date quickly, making Yami snicker while he watched. Yugi just shook his head and held it back. He poured the milk in his mouth and then unloaded a generous amount of chocolate syrup in it as well. He looked down, with his cheeks bulging and shook his head wildly. After a few seconds he swallowed.  
  
"That was good!" he announced, winking at Yami.  
  
At that, the pharaoh burst out in laughter. He remembered Yugi's last escapade with the milk. He was in such a rush that he hadn't checked the date. He had the milk in his mouth, when he suddenly realized that it was about one day too old. It was hilarious to see the look on his face as he desperately ran to the sink.  
  
He took a deep breath and replied, "I'll bet it was."  
  
Yugi smiled slightly as he, himself, remembered 'the sour day of milk,' as he had entitled it. He looked over on the wall, where he saw a light flashing on the phone.  
  
"Is that the answering machine?" he asked.  
  
"I guess," Yami replied.  
  
"You didn't check it?"  
  
"No, I was more worried about you."  
  
Yugi stuck his tongue out, "Oups... sorry." He felt bad on the inside, but figured he'd be better off taking it well.  
  
Yami shook his head. He knew that Yugi's little antics were designed to make him feel secure, but he couldn't help but worry about his aibou.  
  
Yugi ran over to the answering machine and pushed play.  
  
"You have three new messages," the female voice said. "Hey, Yugi, it's me!" his friend said from the phone. It was Juo. "Honda and I are really sorry about not talking to you over the summer, but Anzu told us not to 'cause you called her a b--, er bad name. She told us that if we did, she'd show everyone the picture of 'the incident,' so we decided -"   
  
"Th incident?" Yami asked, interrupting.  
  
Yugi chuckled and pushed the pause button. "We were all playing truth or dare, and on Juo's turn, Mai dared him to kiss Honda. Not being one to back down from a dare he did, and Anzu took a picture."  
  
Yami laughed at Yugi's friends as he pushed play again.  
  
"-to keep our mouths shut. Well, we found out what happened between you and her, and don't care what she does, so-" He was suddenly interrupted by the machine, "End of first message." There was a slight pause and then the machine started up once more.  
  
"-I hate when that happens!" Juo said, laughing a bit, "Any way, we were wondering if you wanted to go out and catch a movie or something. We're both sorry about this stupid misunderstanding! Please call me back soon, you know my number!"  
  
"End of second message."   
  
Yugi sighed slightly. 'Maybe I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions... They are my friends after all. I should have given them more credit. It's only human to act like that sometimes, anyway. I was such a fool.' The final message began to play.  
  
"You have received a collect call from the federal penitentiary from," the voice changed, "Koharu Kaishute," the voice returned to the computerized one, "If you would like to accept charges please say yes or press 'one' on your phone now." There was a pause. "If you would like to accept charges please say yes or press 'one' on your phone now."  
  
"End of final message."  
  
Yugi's mouth fell open. He couldn't believe it. She was nailed. She was in jail, but why? Yami wondered the same thing as he checked the clock.  
  
"You're grandfather will be home soon, Yugi, alright?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
As if on cue, his grandfather walked in, less than a minute after the warning.  
  
"I'm back," the old man said.  
  
"Grandpa!" Yugi said cheerily.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in your room?"   
  
"But, I wanted to see you."  
  
His grandfather rolled his eyes. "Go on to your room, I'll call you down for dinner."  
  
"But!"  
  
"No buts! Go."  
  
Yugi sighed sadly. 'I guess I couldn't expect everyone to show me why I was acting dumb today. Maybe, then, what I did was okay, for grandpa, at least.' He walked to the stairs  
  
"Wait, Yugi, don't you have to tell your grandpa something..." Yami said, calling him back.  
  
"Oh yeah! Your girlfriend is a criminal!" Yugi said angrily.  
  
"Don't you dare start lying to me, young man!"  
  
"He isn't, and I can prove it. Listen to this," Yami said. He walked to the phone and calling the two over, he played back the last message.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" the silver-haired man asked puzzled.  
  
"I'm not completely sure," Yami replied, "but you had better go check it out."   
  
"Yes, I should," he answered vacantly.  
  
"Um, may I ask something of you," the game king said.  
  
"hmm?"   
  
"Yugi and I are expected somewhere tonight, may we go?"  
  
"Um... sure," he replied. He was completely crushed. The violet-eyed man had honestly believed her over his own grandson.  
  
"Wha-" Yugi started to ask.  
  
Yami cut him off, "We may need to sleep over."  
  
"You can." He paused, thinking. "Yugi, I am sorry, I appeared to have misjudged you. If she is in jail, I am sure that she may have lied, while you, on the other hand have never lied to me before. Can you ever forgive me."  
  
"Sure, grandpa. Why not?"  
  
The older man nodded with a few tears in his eyes. He went to the door. "Thank you, and I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah!" Yugi replied, and his grandfather left.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"You will see soon enough," was the only reply given.  
  
"If you don't tell me, I'm not going."  
  
"Oh you aren't, are you?" the larger one asked skeptically.  
  
"Nope, not a chance."  
  
"Will you except bribes?"  
  
"It depends."   
  
"How about this. I promise you that you will find out something about me. Something that you probably don't already know."  
  
"eh... I'm listening."  
  
"You drive a hard bargain," Yami said jokingly, "How about... a cup for your chocolate milk!"  
  
"Don't need it," Yugi said.  
  
"Hmm. That only leaves one thing..." Yami said thinking. Then he remembered something that always worked, "Gummi worms!"  
  
"You have some?!" Yugi cried. "I love those!"   
  
"I know."   
  
"Okay, I'll go."   
  
"Now, I can't show you where I hide them, so go upstairs, and I'll have them out in a minute."  
  
Yugi quickly complied, and bolted for his room. Yami went into the pantry, and checked inside of the cookie jar marked almond deluxe, a flavor Yugi thoroughly hated. Empty. He shook his head sadly, but then spotted a piece of paper with a picture on it. It was a face with its tongue sticking out. 'Yugi,' he noted, 'is getting better at finding my hiding spots.' He went for Yugi's other arch-nemesis in the world of foodstuffs - pork rinds. Inside was a note that read, "Nice try."  
  
'That leaves one place,' he told himself. He went into the medicine cabinet and checked the Ex-Lax box. Inside was a big bag of gummi worms. Jackpot. 'Yugi can try all he wants, but he'll never find this one.'  
  
"OK, you can come down now," he announced triumphantly.  
  
Yugi flew down the stairs, almost falling over. Yami noticed that the millennium puzzle was once again adorning his neck.  
  
"I knew something was missing," he said, smiling up at Yami. Yami looked at him, a slight smile on his lips.  
  
"Do you have the goods?" Yugi asked in a suspicious voice. He pretended he was talking to a drug dealer or something like that.  
  
Yami decided to play along, "Yeah, I got the stuff, but you gotta do something for me if I'm gonna give it to you."  
  
Yugi laughed at his other half, and grabbed the bag greedily. "Where do you hide these?" he asked shocked that Yami had more.  
  
"Where would the fun be if I told you that?"  
  
"But, I found some of them!"  
  
"Yes, and now I know where not to hide your treats."  
  
Yugi sighed playfully and smiled. "Oh well, I got what I wanted."  
  
"Now, can we go, it's getting dark."  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two went to the door, Yami edging his lighter half on. Yugi wondered where Yami was taking him, but he wasn't worried. Yami wouldn't hurt him. Everything seemed to be a misunderstanding after all. 'Yami is so great,' he thought to himself, making sure that his other half couldn't hear, 'he always knows how to make me smile, he's very smart... but most off all... he has gummi worms!'  
  
***~***  
There we go, that was nice and long, ne? Sorry for the delay in the story again. Remember the gummi worms, I may use them again. I wanted something original for my story, and gummi bears aren't... that flexible... Now, like I said before there's supposed to be a lemon coming up next chapter, so if I can hold it off, I will, but if not, I'll have some way for you avid readers to get your daily dose of smut!   
  
Oh yeah! That milk thing was something I got from "Boy Meets World" (Shawn did it), "Step by Step" (Cody did it) and a 'Got Milk' Commercial. I saw it somewhere else, but I can't remember where that was. Can't you just imagine Yugi with a milk mustache? (or some other white liquid... never mind...)  
  
That's all for now, bye!  
~J 


	6. Tell Him About It

Disclaimer: News Flash! It seems that Yu-gi-oh belongs to some big Japanese company, and not me, sorry to disappoint all you potential suers!   
  
Warning: Finally, after all that waiting, five long chapters with nothing... until now! Chapter Six, the Lemon chapter you've been waiting for! (I know I have!) Remember, if you don't like lemons, don't read it. I'm not responsible for your judgment lapses!  
  
A/N: I decided to take the advice of my reviewers and just post this chapter. If it gets taken down, it gets taken down. If my name goes down... well, I'll come back under the name Jinu. (no chan... fool-proof, right?) Anyway, in Titanic (PG-13) they had sex! Imagine how much more descriptive it would have been if it was rated "R"!   
  
A/N2: Gomen nasi, minnasan! I am so sorry to all of my fans for taking so long with this chapter. I have been swamped with work since I became a lawyer for Mock trial at my school, and haven't been able to write in forever! This chapter is a nice size and has good results! Everyone who reviewed me, thank you so much, if it wasn't for all of you, I would have taken forever to write this much!  
  
Chapter Six: Tell Him About It  
  
Yugi didn't know where he was going for a solid ten minutes of the walk, until some things became familiar and he started to recognize houses.  
  
"Seto Kaiba's estate?" he asked flatly.  
  
"You figured it out," Yami replied, deciding not to hide it from his light.  
  
"But - but why?"  
  
"Now that's a secret."  
  
"Tell me, would you!"  
  
"Who has the gummi worms?"  
  
Yugi sighed sadly. "I do," he solemnly responded, looking down.  
  
Yami grinned and continued on, leading his aibou down the street. He loved doing that sort of thing to Yugi. It was a definite power trip for the pharaoh, and he enjoyed seeing his other half squirm. Anyway, the little one never seemed to hold grudges.  
  
After about ten more minutes of walking in silence, they arrived at their destination. Yami knocked on the door three firm times, and it was opened swiftly by the owner of the estate, himself, Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Welcome, Yami," he said as he was opening the door. "Yugi," he gasped, "I'm surprised to see you tonight!"  
  
"Why," Yami asked quickly, "I did say I would bring him, did I not?"  
  
"Oh, so you had this planned. No wonder you decided to break out the big guns and bribe me to get me to come," Yami noted, smiling.  
  
"You bribed him?"  
  
"Well, if you'd consider it a bribe, I suppose..." Yami trailed off.  
  
"With what?" a curious Seto asked.  
  
"With these!" Yugi held up his King-sized bag of Gummi Worms for the whole world to see. He basked in the glory of the moment, looking at his treasure with awe.  
  
"He must really like those," Seto commented to Yami.  
  
"Oh, he does-"  
  
"LIKE THEM?!" Yugi cried. "I LOVE these things," he corrected, ripping open the bag.  
  
"I'll have to remember that."  
  
"It won't be to hard to forget," Yami joked.  
  
There was a slight pause as Seto and Yami watched Yugi struggle to get a single worm out of the bag, almost sending it flying through the air. Set gasped, "What am I doing, making you stand outside like this, please come in!"  
  
Yugi was amazed at the size of the home; it seemed to have room after room of amazing things. He was astonished at all of the expensive things in the house, like the artwork and statues that must have been worth more than the Game Shop, itself. However, most of all, he was surprised at how Seto was acting. He always knew there was a sort of soft side to Seto, somewhere inside of that cool exterior, he just never knew he'd ever see it. It seemed to him that Yami had managed to break his shell, somehow, and Yugi could definitely like this "new" Seto.  
  
As Yugi gazed at a Vase, obviously worth more than a small country, Seto cleared his throat, and began speaking. "Thanks for coming," he began, "It's nice to see you again, Yami, and Yugi, I've wanted to talk to you for a while."  
  
Yugi fidgeted slightly as he tried not to eat as his host was speaking. "What about?"  
  
"Well, you see, it's kind of... complicated."  
  
/Yami, what's going on?/ he asked quickly, trying not to get noticed by Seto.  
  
//He's a little nervous.//  
  
"Of me?!" Yugi asked out loud, by accident. "oups..."  
  
"Yes, you," Yami said, deciding the conversation should be public.  
  
"Err... Seto, I won't bite, just tell me."  
  
"I know you won't... It's just... Well, Yami has to do it first!"  
  
Yugi was starting to think again. 'If THIS is the new Seto, maybe I shouldn't be friends with him... Seto used to be so determined. He would do anything to get what he wanted. I wonder why he won't just come out and tell me what it is that's going on.' "Yami, what is it that YOU have to tell me?" he asked the game king aloud.  
  
"Well, I'd like to tell you in private, if you wouldn't mind Seto. But first, aibou, can I talk to him for a second?"  
  
"Sure, come back soon, I hate all this 'secret' stuff!"  
  
"I will."  
  
With that the two taller ones left the room, leaving Yugi, and his gummi worms unattended. Never a good idea. He ravaged the bag, trying to get the opening large enough to get two hands inside, once satisfied, he pulled some more, and the bag exploded. The worms went flying, as Yugi made a silent cry, 'No!'  
  
Suddenly light dawned upon the little one. "Five Second Rule!" he cried running from area to area of the large living space. 'Well,' he thought, 'as long as I get them off the ground in five seconds, they're still good. Anyway this house looks spotless, I could eat off this floor anytime!'  
  
As he counted down his time, he saw the last of the worms, lying near the stairs and dived for it. Hitting his head on the first stair, he claimed his prize, falling to the floor with a bump on his head. Silent rivers flowed from his eyes as a lump raised from his head, and a bandage appeared on it like magic. In then next second, Yugi was back to normal, savoring victory. (Anime styled pain ^-^)  
  
Yami walked back into the room, determined, where he found the little one sprawled out on the oversized sofa, with a gummi worm in his mouth, held by just four teeth. He was pulling it away, stretching it, stretching, stretching, until finally it could take no more and it snapped. He quickly ate the part in his mouth, then turning, he noticed an almost stunned Yami. He held it out as an offer.  
  
Yami licked his lips, suddenly dry. "Um, no thank you, aibou."  
  
Yugi shrugged and shoved the sweet candy in his mouth. He smiled contently as he reached for the mended bag. It was covered in tape, but it was still good. He grabbed a handful of the long, gummy substances, and shoved it in his mouth.  
  
"Oh," he said in a muffled voice, "Are you gonna tell me whatever that was you were going to."  
  
Yami was amazed at Yugi's ability to talk with his mouth that full. "Ah. Er... yeah, when you're finished, maybe."  
  
Yugi blushed. "Heh." He swallowed hard and almost choked on his treat.  
  
Yami couldn't help but be amazed at he antics his light was performing. There was no doubt in his mind that he had to tell Yugi his feelings soon, or he would explode. He did slightly feel bad for Seto, who was so sure Yugi would hate him that he was torn between telling him or having an unrequited love. Yami decided that later he would ask Yugi what he thought.  
  
Yugi looked up at his darker half, "So..."  
  
The taller of the two froze, gazing upon the splendor of his light. 'Can anything be this perfect?' he wondered, trying to find the words. "It's... I need you," he began.  
  
"You NEED me? For what?" the little one asked in confusion. He sat completely still on the couch, holding his knees up, looking at his Yami.  
  
"I need you," he repeated, "to be mine." He leaned down and kissed Yugi sweetly on the lips. Yugi was shocked and his eyes went wide at the sudden display of affection.  
  
"Y-Yami," he tried to say. He backed away from the kiss. Yami kneeled in front of him, and they were now face to face.  
  
"Aibou," the pharaoh said softly, "I've wanted to tell you for such a long time. I think... no, I know that I am in love with you."  
  
Yugi's eyes were bulging out of his head, now. He was completely and utterly shocked by what he was just told. "I-I... Oh. I don't know how to respond to that," he gasped.  
  
Yami looked at him sweetly. "You don't need to, not right now. You have all the time you want."  
  
Yugi smiled, a few tears forming in his eyes. "All this time," he cried, "All this time I thought you were deceiving me! All this time I thought you wanted to be rid of me! It's all just too much!" His tears began to fall as he thought more and more about Yami's recent actions.  
  
Yami leaned in and kissed Yugi's tears, sending his tongue out to taste them as he did. "Oh, light, don't cry over the past, please. The past is too painful. Look only to the future, our future."  
  
Yugi sniffled and nodded. His feelings were all a jumble. He was so confused that he wasn't sure of anything. 'Was Yami being honest? Does Yami ever lie? Why me? Do I feel that way, too?' were just some of the questions going on in his head. "Then... you saved me... because you loved me, not because you felt obligated?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you've stayed with me because you love me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you broke up with Anzu because you loved me?"  
  
"Yes." Yami paused then continued, "but also because she could get very, very annoying."  
  
Yugi giggled lightly at his comment. "You stuck up for me to grandpa..."  
  
"-because I love you? Yes. However, you were also right. Oh, and, yes, I bought you those gummi worms for the same reason."  
  
Yugi grinned. "I was going to get to that," he said jokingly. 'This guy... really cares about me. He always has. Maybe I can let him in. I mean... I call for him whenever I'm scared or alone. He is always there for me and I try to be there for him. When I pushed him away, he just came after me. Maybe, just maybe, I should give this a chance. I've wanted someone for so long...' He looked at his other side and said, "Everything's just so muddled, Yami! I mean, I have feelings for you, too. I know we are friends, but I also know that we are closer than that. I... I want to be closer than that. I need you, too."  
  
Yami's eyes widened in shock. "I've been waiting for this for such a long time! But you, you want someone like me?"  
  
"I do, Yami. I need you so badly! I never realized how close we had become. You make me feel so secure when you are with me, in the puzzle." Yugi blushed because the next part was so much harder to say. "Maybe," he whispered, "there is another way you can be in me always?"  
  
Yami smiled genuinely. "There is, if you want there to be."  
  
Yugi, still blushing, looked right into the pharaoh's eyes, "I do."  
  
"You are su-"  
  
Interrupting his other, Yugi timidly leaned in and placed his lips on Yami's. It was a gentle kiss and the smaller politely asked entry into Yami's mouth.  
  
//aibou...// Yami sounded like he was moaning the word.  
  
/Is my answer clear to you?/  
  
//Crystal. However, little one, this does means one thing.//  
  
/Hmm?/  
  
//I have wanted you for so long now, and with this proclamation... well, let us just say that I will take some things into my own hands...//  
  
Before Yugi could even think back a reply, his yami pushed him onto his back and after inhaling deeply, ravaged his light's mouth. The little one moaned into his aibou's mouth, almost crying out in sheer joy.  
  
It was about then that Yami noticed Yugi's taste. He was sweeter then the candy was. The taste was almost like vanilla and sugar. He loved that flavor, and couldn't get enough of it. He didn't notice, however that Yugi was savoring the mysterious zest of his own as well. It was tangy and sweet and a little tart at the same time. It was bliss for the light.  
  
There was almost a sense of urgency in this kiss of Yami's that Yugi had never felt. As their lips parted and met again, he felt an intensity he never could have felt with Anzu. There was something missing with her. It was as though Anzu had left a gap in Yugi that only this "King of Games" could mend. Yugi also knew at the same time that there was something missing, but he couldn't care all that much about it, right then.  
  
Yami was dominating his little light, holding down his shoulders while continuing the battle in their mouths. He could see that Yugi was starting to have some trouble breathing, and moved back slightly, giving him some space.  
  
The pharaoh paused for a moment, staring into the little one's eyes, then he continued. This time, Yugi fought back, however, sitting up, while the bigger one was trying to push him down. He couldn't understand why his aibou wouldn't stay still, and shot him a questionable look.  
  
"Sitting," Yugi explained, "is more comfortable. I was laying on the remote control."  
  
Yami nodded and went back to work. The kisses were getting more passionate and heated by the second and Yugi was lost in a world of pleasure. He was rubbing Yami's back through his jacket, trying desperately to have human contact.  
  
Yami, himself, was fighting to keep control. He didn't want to jump the little one; he wanted to be gentle. He gasped at the hands that had appeared under his jacket, tugging at his belted shirt. The fumbled with the straps as he tried to unbutton his light's shirt. He couldn't take it anymore and he ripped it off, scattering buttons across the room.  
  
"Hey, why'd you do that? I liked that-" Yugi began. Yami massaged his aibou's chest, teasing the nipples when he got to them. An almost vacant look appeared in Yugi's eyes, "Alright, I forgive you."  
  
"So glad." With that, Yami assaulted the little one's unsuspecting chest. Yugi fell back onto the couch, and with a yelp, landed on the remote control again. Throwing the blasted thing off to the side, he urged his darker side to continue.  
  
Yami was thrilled at the chance to comply. He decided to go straight to the places where he would get the most reaction. Placing himself in front of Yugi's left nipple, he decided to suck on it for a bit. He noticed a mixed look on his light's face, but continued on. He then nipped at it, causing Yugi's eyes to widen and almost let out a yelp. He kissed it in an attempt to apologize, and Yugi was all too eager to forgive the transgression.  
  
He moved on to the other side, next, repeating his actions with some similar results. However this time Yugi was squirming much more. Suddenly, Yugi burst out into a laughing fit. Yami stopped his onslaught promptly, wondering what exactly was going on.  
  
"You..." the smaller said, catching his breath, "were tickling me!"  
  
"You are ticklish... there?"  
  
"Apparently so!"  
  
"Oh, well, I'll have to keep that in mind." He moved up his light, returning to the sweet mouth that was waiting for him. Their tongues enveloped each others as Yugi's excitement began to show. Yugi noticed that Yami must have been feeling the same way when he suddenly broke the kiss.  
  
"Seto!" he cried in a hoarse whisper. He wanted to shout, but didn't want the other boy running in.  
  
"What?" Yami asked flatly, not understanding what his aibou meant.  
  
"This is Seto's house... we can't just... do this in his house on his couch! If he walks in, every time he sits on this couch he'd think of us."  
  
Yami sighed, 'I bet he'd like that,' he remarked to himself before answering. "I don't know if he'd mind all that much."  
  
Yugi thought for a moment, and his eyes widened quickly. "He likes me too?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"Simple, Yami. I just remembered how he said that 'Yami has to do it first,' and then you told me you loved me, so... that's how I figured it out."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"How do you feel?" Yami asked flatly. Doing all of this thinking was sure making Yami Jr. sad.  
  
"I don't really know. I mean... yeah, there's always been something about Seto Kaiba that I've been slightly drawn to."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Heh. Well, with us being a couple... what can I do?" Yugi asked frowning.  
  
"Hmm." Yami wondered if Yugi would catch on by himself.  
  
"How about this! What if all three of us were a couple!?"  
  
Yami chuckled. "Doesn't couple mean two?"  
  
"Well, yeah... but... you know what I mean!"  
  
"Yes, I do and I think it's a great idea."  
  
"But, Yami, would Seto... go for something like that?" Yugi wondered aloud.  
  
"Yes... I think so..." he said smirking. "But Seto won't be back for a while, seeing as he has some business to attend to. He told me were we could stay for the night."  
  
"So then, should we... go on without him?"  
  
"Considering he told us to stay in his room, I think he'd approve."  
  
"His room?"  
  
"Yes, it has the biggest bed in the house."  
  
Yugi giggled slightly and looked up at Yami, who offered him a hand. Gathering their shirts, they made their way to the staircase. The house was immense and Yugi imagined that finding the room might take some time. His heart pounded with an intense excitement, though, of what was to come. As his soon-to-be lover led him down the halls it was all he could do to keep from crying out with joy. The anticipation was almost too much to bear.  
  
Yami opened a rather large wooden door and it squeaked slightly as it swung open, revealing the room of Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Wow," Yugi gaped. "It's huge!"  
  
He looked the room up and down, amazed ate the magnitude of the room. The bed looked to be as big as two of his put together and the walls were covered in posters. There were duel monster pictures, some news clippings and, strangely enough, a few pictures of his inventions. Yugi walked over to the articles on the wall.  
  
" 'School Play Smash Hit: Mokuba Kaiba and Katsume Shipian Play Lead,' how cute, he keeps track of his brother." He walked further along.  
  
"Look at this, Yugi," Yami said, " 'Child Prodigy: Yugi Motou wins Duelist Kingdom Tournament'"  
  
"Wha- why would he have that?"  
  
"Oh wow, I never even knew that this made the papers." Yami read the title aloud, " 'Fire Threatened three Youths Lives: A Close Call.'"  
  
"What the heck? No way that could be..." He looked at the paper, seeing a picture of himself being carried by Jou. "Why?"  
  
"He's been admiring you for some time, it appears."  
  
Yugi blushed, walking over to the over-sized bed. He flopped onto it, reaching for the light on the nightstand. He turned it on, knocking something off of the table. "Oups... what is this?"  
  
He picked up the paper, which turned out to be a picture of himself and Yami, smiling brightly in their room. He looked at the back: "Seto, we will always be there for you. -Yami"  
  
Yugi closed his eyes, /Yami, you love him don't you?/  
  
//Yes.//  
  
/But you love me, too?/  
  
//Yes, I do.//  
  
/When Seto returns I must speak to him. He has to know that I feel as you do./  
  
//He will be happy to know, aibou. Now... about us...//  
  
/I was getting to that./ With those words he opened his eyes and jumped his unsuspecting Yami, knocking him off of his feet and onto the floor with a thud.  
  
"Hey, Yami, what about Mokuba, do you think he just heard you?"  
  
"Nope, he's at a friends for the week."  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember now. He told me that a while ago."  
  
"You've had a lot on your mind, but not for much longer."  
  
"Good," Yugi replied, placing his mouth on Yami's. He thrust his hands into his hair, toying with it and just holding on.  
  
Breaking the kiss with ease, Yami began kissing Yugi's neck, trailing down to his chest. Remembering Yugi's first reaction, he was torn between having mercy on his light or torturing him. Finally he decided to compromise. Going down to Yugi's navel, he ran his tongue back and forth, taking much amusement in the surprised laughter of his aibou.  
  
Deciding to have mercy on the squirming boy he continued down, unlatching Yugi's pants. He yanked them off in a hurry, leaving just his black silk boxers in place. Yugi's arousal was obvious, and it was all Yami could do to tear his eyes away from the proof.  
  
Yugi was blushing a bright shade of crimson with a slight smirk on his face. He reached for the taller's pants pulling down in a fashion similar to the way Yami did his. After a few tugs, they came down also leaving a pair of silken boxers in their wake. Almost simultaneously the two pulled down the other's shorts. Yugi and Yami's eyes were both drawn downwards again, to each other and the unexplored territory that they were burning to know.  
  
Pulling his eyes up, away from Yugi's hardness again, Yami smirked at his aibou and knelt down, ready to assault his light. His tongue darted out to run the length of Yugi's hardened shaft, making the little one gasp in shock. Moving his head back, he tasted the tip of Yugi's erection as a clear gel-like substance began to form on it. The taste of the pre-cum drove Yami mad with a feverish desire and he dragged his tongue across his light's swollen tip, circling around it quickly before taking his light's head between his lips.   
  
Yami decided to take Yugi in completely, sliding down until he could feel his aibou's hardness against the back of his throat. The warmth made Yugi almost jump up and cry out. He put his hands in Yami's hair and almost massaged his head as Yami pumped his head back and forth. Yugi moaned in pleasure as his other half began to move on him, bobbing his head up and down with a swift pace. Yugi began to squirm about as his yami brought him to a place he had never been before. The feelings were like nothing he had ever experienced before.  
  
Yami could feel his light begin to tense and he quickened his pace to a feverishly swift pace. He added his hands to the pleasure and Yugi's little body could not take much more. Yugi let out a hoarse moan and came into Yami's expecting mouth. His head flew back and he lay, panting on the bed for a moment while Yami swallowed his light's seed.  
  
After recovering, Yugi looked up at Yami, smiling. "Sorry, I should have warned you."  
  
"I knew it was going to happen then, anyway."  
  
"That felt so good, Yami."  
  
"Well, then this should feel even better."  
  
Yugi smiled at the though of that. An almost evil expression covered his face as he said, "I hope so."  
  
"First, though, I've got to stretch you out."  
  
"If you must," Yugi replied, the devilish grin subsiding slightly.  
  
He leaned towards Yugi and licked his cheek. Yugi looked at him in slight shock but then felt lips on his own. The kiss was passionate but also seemed to be distracted on Yami's part. When it ended, Yami put three of his fingers up to Yugi's mouth. Yugi eagerly sucked the three fingers, and Yami smirked at him.  
  
"That's a good boy," he said, smiling. "Now, this may hurt a little."  
  
"Just do it. I can take it," Yugi reassured.  
  
With a nod, Yami put his hand behind the little one. He slid his forefinger into the tight opening, forcing a gasp out of the little one. He pumped it slightly in and out until he felt that Yugi was ready for more. Slipping another finger in, Yami repeated his actions to Yugi's delight. Pushing one more into his light, he felt Yugi close up on him slightly. Yugi shut his eyes for a second and then, after acclimating himself to the feeling, sighed in relief.  
  
"Yami, I'm ready, please take me."  
  
Yami looked at his light. "You're sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank God."  
  
There was a fervent desire burning inside of Yami to make the small one his own. This need, this intense craving for his light needed to be satisfied, soon. He positioned himself carefully by Yugi's opening and began to push in. When his aibou's eyes widened, he slowed down, not wanting to injure his lover. However, Yugi forced a smile on his face, urging Yami to finish what he had started. It hurt, but it also felt terrific to be under his darker side like that. Slowly Yami withdrew and entered again with slightly more speed.  
  
Yami knew, being Yugi's first time, that he would have to go slow, however, he felt Yugi edging him on every time he pulled out. He pushed in again, slightly quicker, feeling less resistance each time. The smaller one looked like he was doing better when he suddenly cried out. Yami immediately panicked, worrying that he had hurt his aibou.  
  
"That was great!" Yugi told his worrying other half. In actuality, that was the best thing Yugi had felt in his life, and it had almost made him cum right there and then. He was amazed at this new feeling.  
  
It dawned on Yami that what he had hit was special, and so on his next thrust; he aimed there again. This time, Yugi's eyes widened, but he didn't scream. At that Yami picked up the pace, going for that spot at every push. Yugi closed his eyes tightly, amazed at the shocks of pleasure racking his brain at the moment. Holding in all of his cries, and moaning slightly he reached down to his own hardness. He rubbed it hard, feeling a sensation of burning in it of overwhelming proportions. Yami saw this and stroked it as well, as he drove into the little one again and again.  
  
Yugi's eyes shot open as he came, calling out his lover's name. All he could see were stars as Yami drove into him two more times, hard. "Yugi," he whispered as he came, collapsing onto the smaller one.  
  
It took a few minutes for either one to recuperate after that, and even move. Finally, Yami withdrew from Yugi, and reached over the bed. He pulled up a towel and, as Yugi began to stir, wiped off his stomach.  
  
"I made a mess, huh?" Yugi said innocently.  
  
"Nothing we can't clean up," Yami replied, going over to him. "Here, let me," he cleaned off his aibou and tossed the towel into the laundry basket on the other side of the room.  
  
Yugi fixed the covers on the bed and motioned for Yami to join him. Eagerly, he complied and lay down with him. Almost instinctively, he draped his arm across his light, holding him close. Yugi buried his face into the bigger's chest, completely satisfied.  
  
/I really do love Yami./ Yugi thought, almost positive he had blocked it from his other half.  
  
//I love you, too.// he replied. The little one's eyes widened for a moment, then he sighed and went to sleep, muttering, "Yami," as he did.  
  
***~***  
How was that? Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review, because, well, I love your input! Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed and all those who do! Once again, so sorry for the delay in updating.   
~Jinu-chan  
  
Post Script: I fixed it, I fixed it, and there are no more trees! It's feeling, not felling! I wonder if anyone but my beta caught that... ::looks left, looks right, runs away:: Oh, you guys know I can't spell anyway, come on! ((In the end, I know there are more spelling errors in here, but hell, you're lucky I even changed this!))  
  
Bad Spellers of the World Untie! (I did that on purpose, honest!) 


End file.
